Blessing
by BreakingTheHarmony
Summary: Krystal Uruha is a werepire who's family was killed by a certain rouge ninja now she looks for revenge.   Guess who else is looking for a little payback...


Blessings

laughter, singing, dancing, music elegant outfits, delicious food, wondrous decorations, family, friends, all in gathered into one castle for the celebration of my birthday. What makes **ANOTHER** birthday such a big deal? One more year closer to death, a wrinkle, a pit of fire in hell or a soft fluffy cloud and wings, just a little closer to sheer madness. Pointless I tell you. Now don't get the idea that I dread birthdays. For others its happy fun time, party have fun sit with friends do what you want, yeah, whoo you were born. For me it's a different story, I really don't care that I'm alive or if I die. People only say that they'd cry if I was gone I don't believe it. Just a bunch of lies piled up into a giant shit pile.

"Krystal" my mother whispered into my ear, I halfway jumped out of my skin.

"Sweet Jesus Mom! You scarred the daylights outta me!" I squeaked as I looked at her from behind my chair.

"Dear, I wanted to give you a little something for your birthday." she smiled, her fangs showing from beneath her rosy red lips. Oh wait…..I didn't tell you did I? my family and I are werepires. Well, royal werepires to really tell the truth but yeah, we're different from what you'd expect. We aren't harmed by water, crosses, fire (ok most of us with fire), garlic or the sun. we have wolf ears and tails, fangs and our eyes range from normal human colors to completely unnatural. That and we don't sleep in coffins.

"sure" I said flatly. Again, back to the birthday thing, presents, Gosh, you were born lets give you something for staying alive this long! Pain in the ass if you ask me.

"hun, I know that you don't like birthdays especially your own, but please, I think you'll like this little gift," mom always knew how to weasel herself around when I didn't seem interested. Flattening my ears against my skull in utter boredom and annoyance, I nodded up at her and held out my hand. She plopped a little golden box with a white ribbon into my hand. I starred at it for a moment, trying to guess what would be inside. Knowing good old mother it was probably another box of chocolates (witch, I actually quite enjoy) or some shiny hair thing, maybe even make-up, witch I also hate, I only wear eyeliner, maybe mascara if I feel like it. Taking the edge of the ribbon I untied it effortlessly. I placed the ribbon on the table. And flipped the top of the box off. cradled in red velvet was a choker necklace with a pink pearl wrapped in a thin curve of metal.

"my god mom, wasn't this Gamma's?" I gasped, when I was only 3 it was the only necklace she would wear and it was my favorite, it symbolized power and love in our family.

"you've got a good eye, yes it is" mom smiled sweetly. "I knew you'd like it." she kissed my forehead, and gave me a short half hug and walked away.

"Holy jashin! Gamma's necklace….how in all seven hells did mom get this?" an image of mom digging up Gamma's grave in the pouring rain from a thunder storm lashed through my mind. "ha ha…..just like one of those cheesy movies..nah…moms' not **that** weird." I giggled quietly to myself as I starred at the clear pink pearl. The color was so vibrant and glowing, it almost looked alive. I clasped it around my neck, there was not way that I'd ever take it off. No way, no how.

"ya'know you shouldn't be swearing like that Roo." my big brother Kyoya yanked my tail.

"oh, shut it plucky! I could say lots worse if I wanted to. AND STOP CALLING ME ROO!" I grabbed my tail and clutched it to my chest, I knew he'd pull it again. He always did.

"ooooo! Some ones spicy today. And since when did you suddenly start worshipping Jashin? Maybe I should start looking for tattoos. Ha ha, hey Shu! Roos' gone emo!" he called down the hall, geez he's such a wind bag.

"hey hey! Kyoya! I got something to tell you!" I motioned for him to lean down so I cold whisper in his ear. He leaned down, thinking I was being a 5 year old again. "stop calling me Roo!" I yanked his ear to the point where he was leaning over so it wouldn't pop off his annoying head.

"owooowwwwwwww!" he howled as he waved his arms around in circles. I let go and Kyoya went flying across the whole ball room. Kind of like a rubber band. Weird.

"**AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** a dreadful scream wrenched through my head. I looked over the moment the stained glass windows shattered and fire burst through them. People went flying every where. Blood chilling screams ripped the air. Someone grabbed me from behind. A hand closed over my mouth and nose. In the far end of the room I saw mother and father get killed, beheaded and cut clean. Blood exploding into the air, and splattering me and everyone else. The moment I opened my eyes again, they were all dead. My whole family. Kyoya, Shu, Gampa, anuntie, uncle, my cousins and every one else. All gone. Poof . One single hit. The screams subsided, and my vision began to get fuzzy. My whole families death was the last thing I saw before I passed out into the arms of a stranger.

**Why yes this is the character I modeled my user name after. This is for my Naruto fic if you didn't figure that out yet. I had another version of I but that failed. Depending on the views reviews etc this gets I may or may not continue lemme know if I should thanks ~ KNW **


End file.
